Lovestruck
by vamp admirer
Summary: One day Elizabeth is told that her father is a vampire and she is princess. She had to decide whether to marry a mortal or immortal.Her father got kill, making it more difficult.Excerpt: If you sign this contract and live with your grandapa and me. After
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys this is my first story. I am a little bit nervous and excited. This is my plot and my characters. Though I have used the names of Vampire Diaries and Twilight cause I love them._**

Chapter 1: Revelations

At one instance your lives is easy and full of love and happiness and as the few seconds pass by everything changes. You now hate those things which you loved before. Life is like a roller coaster ride, up and downs. You never know what is going to happen next.

Here I am standing in my bedroom thinking about the conversation i had earlier with my parents which changed my life. How could my parents lie to me? How could they? The devil knocks my door and says "its high time Elizabeth, you are engaged to your cousin." And the worst thing is he is a damn vampire crowned Prince.

Yup my cousin is a vamp. He is a blood sucking leech. I don't know his name and had never ever met him. When you are child you are told that your Dad lost his family in a plane crash who were coming to pay him a visit. And then one day suddenly your dad receives a phone call and tells you your Uncle had died and we need to go to Underworld. Please someone please wake me up from this dream. Please someone pinch me and wake me up.

The actual story or should I say my parents history is that my grandfather is a Vampire king. He had two sons Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Damon, my dad who is a vampire fell in love with a human named Elena Stone and married her. My grandfather become furious and then he disowned him. My father was to marry Catherine Hale who was a vampire as well but my Uncle Stefan married her to save family from disgrace. So now my Uncle Stefan had died or should i say killed .I dont know what happened. I just just know he is no more and it was his last wish that my grandfather Carlisle Salvatore should forgive my father and accept all three of us. So now we are going back to my father's birthplace, to Night world which is so called Underworld. World of immortals.

So my father who love his beloved brother very much and my grandpa, arranged my marriage with my damn cousin to strengthen ties. Look at me I am only 20 for heaven's sake. I am not ready for this at all.

The thing is my mom doesn't want us to return back. She is against all this marriage and wants me to marry her sister's son. Yup everyone wants me to get married to their beloved nephew. I hate my life.

So know I am packing my bags and getting ready. I love my parents but I will never ever forgive them for this. What the heck .I got into the car which was sent by my Grandpa a limo . I got into the car with my dad. My mother wasn't accompanying us because she wasn't ready to go back to that palace where she was insulted.

As I sat in the limo I closed my eyes and tried to process everything which had happened today. God knows what is going to happen next. I am human and what if someone snaps my neck and sucks me dry. Oh God what will happen? Please save me and protect me from those blood sucking demons.

 **Hope you guys like it. Please review if you like it. I will update as soon as I get any m really sorry for typos ! Hope you guys will forgive do tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2:

Someone patted my shoulder. "Wake up Liz!" a voice called. It was my dad. Hugh I opened my eyes. No wonder I had fallen asleep. "We are here" Dad told me. I got out of the car. We were welcomed by men suited in black coats or should I say vampire. I am afraid of them. Don't know how I am going to face all this.

I told and deep breathe and stepped out of the car. It was a huge palace one similar to Buckingham Palace. Grand and magnificent. Wow I am really a princess. I am royal. It sounds good. Damn me. What am I thinking? This is underworld for heaven's sake.

Two men came forward and carried our luggage which included my laptop my iPad etc. O please carry them safely. I can't live without my iPod. It's like oxygen to me. A man who was in his mid-40s came forward and greeted us. He led us to … a well-furnished, spacious, grand, huge dining room. It was grand. OMG this place is just so awesome. My friend will burn.

There was a grand wooden table which could easily accommodate 25 to 30 people. It was only for royal family use. And on the head of the family chair was seated an old but handsome man. His eyes were green similar to my fathers and his hairs were grey. He seemed old by his getup but his face was around 35. My dad hurried to him and bowed towards him. He was his father. That handsome man was my grandfather. He smiled gesturing toward me.

I was scared, confused and nervous. To be honest I was happy too. After a long time now my family was complete. I timidly walked towards my grandfather afraid I will trip. I am clumsy. I reached him and greeted him. "Good day, my King "I said. HE smiled the sweetest smile. He made me seat beside me while my father took a seat next to me. Elizabeth dear, it's so nice you came. I was dying to meet you. Stefan told talked a lot about you. You really are beautiful," He said. My grandpa complimented me Wow. I am beautiful and I know it. I smiled thinking. But how come Uncle Stefan knew about me. I never saw him. "My dear you would be wondering how Stefan knew about you. My child we are royals you see. We know everything. And most of all you don't need to call me King. You should call me Grandpa like Edward and Isabella call me or Grand pop or anything that suits you. But I prefer Grand pa."Grandpa told me. "So grand pa it is."I replied. He smiled and ordered to start the lunch.

Lunch started. He pointed towards a blonde who was around dad's age. She had aquamarine eyes ad was glaring at me. Man she would be killing me in her head. I ignored her. Grandpa told me she was Stefan's wife Catherine. Oh I see she is jealous. She should be. Next to her sat a girl around my age. She smiled looking at told me she was Stefan's daughter Isabelle. She is sweet. God knows how her brother is. "Have you meet Edward," Grandpa asked. I moved my hand in disapproval. Grandpa smirked and said He might be busy making arrangements for the engagement. He never gets rest silly boy," he said. What did he just said. Engagement .No way.

I found that spacious room difficult to breath and excused myself while dad and grandpa started discussing. I went to the garden and sat under the tree. It was really who looks after this garden. He deserves to be praised. Grass was cut, flowers arranged perfectly. It was paradise to my discomforted heart. I sat under the tree and started crying. I don't know how long I sat there and cried my heart out when someone interrupted me by coughing. I looked up.

My mouth fell open. There stood the most gorgeous man ever I had lays my eyes on. His baby blue eyes too deep that I got lost in them. His lips which know held a smirk attracted me towards him. He was damn gorgeous. Stop Elizabeth. You should think like that. You are engaged to that damn prince. Remember. You are someone else now. Shut up you stupid brain of mine. I should decide whom I'll marry. And don't remind me about that damn prince who didn't even come to welcome me. Arrogant bastard. I cursed him.

"Love don't you think it's better to close your mouth", that sex bomb said.

Did I forget to close my mouth? Stupid me. "You are no one to call me love, I am Betrothed to you prince. Don't you know that? He will kill you." I don't know why but I tried to scare him by throwing that engagement card.

"Well I am not afraid of death, love. And if you can call me sex bomb why can't I call you love", he replied.

could read my thoughts. OMG I am an idiot. I had read a lot of novels and still forgot that stupid thing. He just read my thoughts. I blushed 50 shades of red. I wanna die.

"Please love don't commit suicide ill find a way out. We will soon be together." He smirked and blinked at me.

Jerk now I want to kill you. I stormed into the balcony. Stupid vamps. God knows what's going to happen next.

 **Guys please do review. Please. I need some encouragement.** **:) Hope you guys liked it. And please dont mind typos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. So this is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. And I know my summary sucks but there is lot more in store.**

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

I was lost in that palace. I didn't know where Dad or grandpa was. It's such a huge place. Only the one with photographic memory can remember it. I wish I had one. After wondering about half and our in the garden I gave up. And sat down under the same tree under which I was resting before. I was so tired that I fall asleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when someone called my name. "Elizabeth" called a sweet voice.

I woke up and my rubbed my eyes. Huh. It was Isabelle Stefan Salvatore. Edward's sister. I was happy to see her. She will help me to get back to my Dad. She sat down beside me.

"You know I like you", she told me sweetly. Oh she is so nice. I smiled. And she smiled even bigger making her white fangs visible. "Do you mind if I call you Liz", she asked me. I didn't mind it but people who love me are allowed to call me that. Only those who LOVE me. "Only if I can call you Bella" I replied. "Deal!" she exclaimed.

She and I will get along together. She will be someone ill look forward to be friends with in this vampire world. We started discussing. She told me her hobbies, about her graduation, and the things she disliked.

"You like to sing and play?" she asked delighted. Yup I love to sing. Many of my humans friend love to hear me sing. They call me melody Queen. Heheh but I really have a good voice.

"Yup I like to sing. And I don't play though I love playing. I mean I love those who play. I like to play piano though. And I have a thing for those who play guitar and piano." I told her.

"Edward plays both and he sings too. You are a perfect match for him", she told me. Shit who do I have to tell her everything? I was embarrassed. And furious. Still Edward and engagement thing when I hadn't even met him. Dang

"So have you meet Edward or not" she asked. Nope I haven't met you stupid brother. Who doesn't have time to meet his only cousin? Don't wanna call myself his fiance.

"NO", I told her.

She started apologizing and telling me he isn't arrogant etc. it's just that he is busy. Because after Uncle Stefan's death he had taken full responsibility and wolves were threatening the empire .Ok so it dangerous for me to stay here. It's not safe as I am a merry half human. She told me my dad had went back to New York .He left a few hours ago and will be here soon. Actually he left to bring my mom. I just wish she agrees to come.

Isabelle showed me my room afterwards. It was a spacious. They were not kidding when they told me I am princess. With king size wooden bed. A wardrobe filled with my sized clothes( dresses, pants ,tops) Everything which I would need was there make up, accessories ,shoes of every kind matching those dresses. On the table was my bag which had my iPod and laptop in it .Near that bed was a large book rack. Room was painted little shade of grey which I loved.

"Hope you liked your room" Isabelle asked.

"Liked it, I loved it. Everything is just according to my taste. "I told her.

"Well Edward designed your room. He selected every single thing even your dresses and the books in this rack", she told me.

"Oh. Please thank him. It was so nice of him." I told her earnestly. Got to say he had a good taste. I loved everything. Even the books in the rack were by my favorite writers LJ smith, Jane Austen, John Green, Stephanie Myer and Shakespeare. I should thank him.

I sat on the bed which was quite comfortable and lied there thinking about that guy who appeared in garden, about Edward. People called him cold hearted because Edward never gave a single thought to his decision about killing people. Although Bella told me he only killed those whom he find guilty. It scared me. I was quite exhausted so soon I feel asleep. I was welcomed by my dreams. My dreams which included that garden boy.

 **Hey guys please do review. And the next chapter will be from Edward's point of you. Plus m really sorry I made bella Edward's sister. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So here is chapter 4_**

 ** _I will like to thanks my first reviewer Snaza! Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. I was never encouraged before to write. You gave me confidence. My first reviewer. Tell me what can I do for you?_**

Chapter 4: The Goddess of Beauty

Edward's point of view

I was informed by Elizabeth's arrival by one of my assistant. But I didn't bother to greet her. Not that I have some ego issue or I am that ignorant or rude. I was just busy. Busy taking important measures to ensure her safety. She is a merry human in a world full of vampire. OK not human maybe half human. But we don't know for sure whether she was half human or not. And better to on the safer side.

I had filled her book rack novels of her likeness. I know it's kinda funny the prince of Vampire doing his homework to impress an ordinary girl. Yeh yah she isn't ordinary but still I am Prince for God's sake. Her wardrobe contains the finest dresses. Everything in her room was according to her taste.

"Matt can you do me a favor, can you take a round of castle and ensure that security measures are up to the mark". I asked him. Matt was my right hand. He was my protector, my companion, my best friend.

"Yeh sure, Edward, after all it's the matter of your beloved fiance", he replied with a smirk.

He deserved to be punched. But I ignored him. That's what your friends do after you get engaged I guess.

After completing my work I left my study and headed towards Grandpa's room. I hadn't met him since breakfast. I was passing through the window when a sudden sweet appetizing smell hit me. Wow just wow. It was like I was attracted to this sweet smelling blood .I found my way into the garden.

There under the tree sat goddess of beauty. Her dark brown curls covering her face while she wept. Seeing her cry made my heart swell. Why was she crying? Who caused her pain? I will suck the life out of that person.

I coughed to make her aware that she wasn't alone. She just starred at with mouth wide open. I chuckled thinking that she found me attractive.

You are engaged now. Remember you belong to someone else, she thought. Wow so she is really that type of one man girl .Interesting. I found it rather cute. She was declaring herself my possession. Mine. Little did she know that, the damn prince was none other than me? I wasn't planning to reveal my identity. I was clearly impressed by her. She was engaged to someone she didn't know and still decided to be faithful to him. I am a vampire and my charms are not that easy to resist. I mean girls are usually ogling me. And she, she was opposite.

Wow and her reaction when I called her love was amazing. Did I forget to mention she called me sex bomb? And then she just surprised me by threatening me. She tried to scare me by telling me about her betrothal to prince. And she is right, if someone would have called her love I would have killed him .But I can't kill myself. And I have right to call her what I want .She is mine.

And when she blushed hearing my comments, she looked adorable. Her scarlet cheeks made it difficult for me to control. Her smell was intoxicating. And her heart skipped a beat when I said we will be together soon. She stormed off thinking she will kill me. I am ready my love. It will be a pleasure if you will stake my heart. I thought.

Elizabeth made me feel alive. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She didn't used makeup kits to look beautiful .She was naturally beautiful. Actually word beautiful is meant for her.

I really can't help falling in love with her. She was meant to be loved. She deserved to be loved. And I will love her. Even I am a possessive vampire final decision about marriage would be hers. I cannot be selfish with her. I promised myself to protect her and love her till I existed on this earth.

I was so deeply engulfed in her thoughts that I didn't noticed that I had walked past Grandpa's door. I smiled and returned back. I knocked the wooden door.

"Come in my dear', Grandpa replied from inside.

Why are you smiling Edward? And why didn't you join us for a lunch? Have you meet Elizabeth yet? Grandpa asked.

He bombarded me with questions. Was I still smiling? Ignoring his first question I decided to answer the rest.

I was making sure that castle is secure enough for her to say. So I wasn't able to join you for lunch. I am sorry. And yes I had met her.

'So I assume that she is the reason behind your smile', Grandpa said with a bright smile on his face.

"She is such a beautiful, amazing young woman. I feel devastated that I wasn't there to witness her grow up. I want their why she started school, when she spoke the first word, when she opened her eyes for the very first time. I regret it all. "Grandpa said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Grandpa she is going to stay with us now", I tried to comfort him. After dad he was the one with whom I loved dearly. And I didn't want to see tears in his eyes.

"Young man you better go and make sure my granddaughter is treated well," Grandpa told me.

With that I bid him farewell and left his room. He was right. I better go and check if my Princess was doing well.

 ** _So guys please please don't forget to review. And ignore my typos. Hope you liked it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello guys it's me again_** ** _J_** ****

 ** _You don't know how happy I am to find I got another review_** ** _J_** ** _Yippee so this chapter is dedicated to my new reviewer nadiaafiqah! Thank you so much._**

Chapter 5: Wish fulfilled

My dreams were quite welcoming. People say you dream about the things that are on your mind. And I don't know why I dreamt about that boy from the garden. Ok he was damn handsome and that's all. I don't have time to think about him. I scolded myself. But you know my dad always told me to listen to my heart and my heart says to think about that guy all day and night. I am quite dreamy I know.

I went into the washroom to freshen up. A hot water bath is what I need. NO matter if its summer or winter, I doesn't change anything. I love hot water baths. After taking a bath I decided to change my clothes and when I opened my wardrobe I found dresses, gowns, skirts, jeans and everything I needed. I pulled out sky blue polo shirt and white cotton skin fit pants. I don't prefer dresses and I only wear them on special occasion. After changing my clothes I decided to have a tour of this Grand majestic palace.

I was in my balcony when I bumped into Bella. She smiled politely at me. I can't stop myself from wondering if she has some problem. She is always grinning like a Cheshire cat from Alice in the wonderland. I like her quite a lot.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" I asked her as if I had known her for centuries. Quite causally.

"Nothing much .I was heading toward your room. Your dad had returned with your mother. And they are waiting for you in the lounge". She told me.

"Ok then let's go" we headed towards the stairs.

Mum was here. Good. Now my family was complete. Caring mom, loving dad, adoring Grandpa, stupid cousin to be fiancé, jealous aunt and a sister like cousin. Wow

When we reached staircase everyone's attention diverted towards us. I just prayed I didn't trip over the stairs. It would be the most embarrassing movement of my life. That stupid jerk was also sitting over there smiling like a fool and when our eyes meet he started waving as if I was some celebrity. Stupid Jerk.

"Elizabeth, my child I hope you slept well. I will like to introduce you to some of our family friends and Edward."

It was a moment when I noticed that some people whom I don't know and were extremely pale and gorgeous were sitting over there. Grandpa pointed towards a brown man who was in his 40's and a woman was blonde who was holding his arm tightly and was around 30's "This is MR Antonio Cullen and his wife Hazel Cullen. And that young man is Alexander Cullen their only son." I politely greeted them. Bella was on my side and was looking at Alexander. The way she looked at him made it clear that she liked him a lot.

"Hello nice to meet you Alexander. I am Elizabeth as you know."

"You can call me Alex. And the feeling is mutual. And everyone knows how beautiful over Edward's fiancé is. So introduction needed." Alex told me. When he said Edward's name he spared a glanced towards Jerk as if he was Edward.

How I wish he was Edward. I think Jerk read my mind again as he was grinning at me as if he caught me stealing.

Grandpa asked me to sit with him. "Tomorrow we are having a party to announce Elizabeth and Edward's engagement and to celebrate our family reunion,"Grandpa told .Ok so tomorrow is my engagement no way. I will not get engaged to Edward. Mum's face reflected boiling anger. To change the subject Dad asked me that if I had meet Edward or not to which I just moved my head. Whispering NO.

Alexander, Jerk and others I don't know had excused their self and were standing in the corner of the room having some guy talk.

"Edward" my dad called.

I turned my back towards him. I don't want to meet Edward. I don't wanna see his damn face. Egoistic dump, arrogant vamp.

"Yes uncle! Do you need something" a polite voice said.

"Edward can you please give her company she is getting bored sitting here. Isabelle is also in kitchen. "With that he left.

Ok now I am stuck with damn Edward. Shit.

I turned out to find that Jerk. Ok wait he is Edward. My fiancé.

"You", I said quite loudly.

"Yes me. Your wish is granted my child"

Ugh he and his mind reading ability. I blushed. He read my mind. Oh god know he know I have a crush on him. Damn me. I hate him. He shouldn't be Edward. Ok I am over reacting .In real I was happy to find that out. At least he wasn't some bald 100 year old fat man. And then I was embarrassed remembering the time when I told him that Edward will kill him for calling me love. Stupid me. Stupid me. I don't want to like. I wished Earth to shake and a hole to appear so that I can fell in that whole and save myself from this humiliation.

"Love, if you don't mind we should head back, "he told me.

He called me love. Omg he called me love. I am having butterflies. My heart swells with delight.

"Don't call me love. My name is Elizabeth, "I told him even though I wanted him to call me love.

"NO fiancé card. You will get killed .Blah blah!" Edward said chuckling at me.

"Shut up!" With that I stormed toward kitchen to find Bella.

Even though Edward is handsome I still am not ready to get engaged to him. And ok he is more than handsome. Handsome is an understatement for him.

 ** _Hope you guys liked it. Review and I will update. Hope you guys liked it . Love you all._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello to you guys. This is my plot although the names which I had used are not mine. And you all are fully aware of it. Enjoy_**

Chapter 6: "My nephew! NO my nephew"

The dinner was a mess. Edward just continued flirting with me calling me love. He is such a stupid. Though I love the way he says love. His god damned British accent. Bella was busy looking at Alex all the time. The way they look at each other admires me. I wish someone would love me like that. They both are just match made in heaven. And what about me? I am engaged to that stupid, extremely handsome, egoistic, annoying vamp. By the way you would be wondering why my vamp family members aren't sucking blood and having dinner like humans, it's because they are human friendly. They don't eat human .They just get human blood from the blood bank. And one special occasion human who are willing to be sucked out for money are called. Vamps suck their blood keeping in mind that they don't kill that merry human. I am cool with it. I always dreamed about vampires. I also wanted to be one. To live an eternity with the love of my life. I had always admired their pale skin, their fangs etc. But some dreams you have are just for fun. I mean you like dreaming me something but you don't want them to come true.

After dinner as decided I, mother and father had to discuss something quite important which as you know is engagement? I Elizabeth believe in true love. I am definitely not marring a vampire prince who is a flirt and who is jerk. Even though he is drop dead gorgeous still it doesn't mean that I will marry him. What you can't marry someone who is gorgeous just because he is gorgeous. How I dreamt of falling in love. Finding someone who will love true me. Who will wake me up with a sweet kiss, who will make me breakfast, who will wish me happy birthday at 12 in night, who will don't get tired looking at me! Ah the list goes on and on. And thinking about it hurts because now it all a dream. No possibility of it to come true. Why will Edward love me I am just a merry half human who isn't that beautiful.

Just a day before I was happiest normal girl on the Earth. My Dad is a vamp. How could he hide it? HE hides everything from me but I didn't complain. It's not that I am not happy. I found my family. I always wanted to have a grandpa. My best friend used to tell me tales about their grandparents and I just wondered what it would be like to have one. ON Christmas sitting near fireplace, grandpa seated on couch telling you stories. Stories about you parents. Stories about what you did when you were child.

I was lost in my thought when mum and dad closed the door. "Damon how could you agree to that engagement", my mother demanded. She was like an erupting volcano now. God save my dad.

"Elena calm down. And it's not a big deal. Edward is my brother's son and I will fulfill my dead brother's last wish. Elizabeth can't you do a single thing for me. I never forced something on you but please for once please accept this engagement. Edward will take full care of you." My dad said. His voice was full of pain and sorrow. He really loved his brother.

"Dad I….." will do as you say but my mum cut me off and didn't let me complete. "NO Damon you can't force this on her. And she will not marry your brother's son. Elizabeth will marry whom she loves which I guess is Ian Mikaelson. Who knows her since she was born, who cares for her, who is her best friend, and who is a HUMAN. Right sweetie"

What she just said. Ian and I were best friends and I loved him but he was like a friend. Like a caring brother. What the hell is happening? How could mum bring this out? No way is this my life's most important decision and mum and dad are arguing. What the hell. Is mum out of her mind.

"Are you out of your mind Elena? You are making this personal. Ian being your sister's son doesn't make him perfect for our child. Elizabeth will marry Edward. Right sweetheart," Dad asked me.

Wow just wow. Are they kidding me? They are arguing about whose nephew I am going to marry when I don't want to marry ANYONE?

"Yes Elizabeth tell your Dad you will marry Ian. Tell him. "Mum said confidently believing I will choose Ian.

Mum and Dad began arguing as usual. Are they serious?

"Stop it you two. I AM NOT MARRING IAN Mum", I said. Mum was shocked and Dad was passing an evil smile to mum telling her he won.

"And dad I will not marry Edward. So don't fantasize that I am going to marry Edward." I said now in tears.

Mum and dad began arguing and I ran out of the room. I found my way to garden and sat on the grass crying.

 ** _Thank you guys for wonderful reviews. I will update as soon as I get some reviews. And thank all ! Love you all. And don't mind my spelling mistakes . And don't forget to review._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello guys! I decided to update it twice a day as I had time and I had got two reviews so two updates .So its dedicated to you nadiaafiqah and quart._**

Chapter 7: All of the Stars

Sitting on the grass I cried. Cried my heart out. No one understands me. No one. No one cares about me. Why is it so hard to love me? Mum and dad both are now being selfish how could they argue about this? Edward verses Ian!When I was kid and someone would ask me whom do you love more Mum or Dad? I would just look at Mum and Dad. I wanted to say Dad because he loves me a lot and cares about me but I would keep my mouth shut so that Mum doesn't feel bad. And I would reply Teddy and everyone would laugh on my innocence.

Now what would I do? I didn't complain about anything. Why they hide it from me? Why they didn't trust me? Why it was happening? Not I single word of complain had left my mouth but it was becoming difficult. Breathing wasn't that hard before. It's like no more oxygen is left.

I cried and cried. I started talking to the stars which is my hobby. Yes this is insanity but I find peace in talking to stars. It makes me feel someone is out there for me .Someone is there to listen me out, someone who cares. Who loves? Who have time for me?

You know what I should be shocked and devastated. I expected this from mum. She always wanted me to go out with Ian and told me how good we look together. But I didn't love him and I never will. He is like my brother. Mum is always like this.

After seeing the pictures in the gallery I came to know I had meet Uncle Stefan. Once when I was 6 he brought me candies and chocolates. And I eat them for months. So you can guess they were plenty. And then when I was 9 he came to give us a visit on Christmas. He even brought present for us .A lot of presents but Mum drove him out saying she didn't want him or any Salvatore family member near us. Uncle Stefan left leaving all the gifts on the doorsteps which later mum threw in the trash. Before leaving Uncle Stefan told me that he loved me and will always love me and dad no matter what happens.

I wish he was alive. And he shouldn't be murdered. I was hurt beyond repair. I wished Uncle Stefan to be alive then it would be as it was before. Don't know why Mum hated Grandpa so much. He is so nice. The way he pats my head and the way he calls my names reflects his affection.

It was getting late and I decided to head back to my room. That was when I thought I should read something. In my room there were books I loved. I decided to re-read Fault in our stars which was my latest obsession but then I was already depressed so I reading the history of my family.

"I don't want you Damon; you are a disgrace to our family. How could you marry a human? You married this little slut and now you want me to accept her? Get the hell out of here Damon and never show me your face again. I disown you. You don't deserve to be called Salvatore. I wish you weren't born. Now get lost and take this bitch with you", Carlisle said.

I closed the book. Really grandpa hated Mum so much. I was beyond angry. My mother was referred as a slut and bitch. And this book was a biography of my grandpa which means people would have read it. My mother's hate was justified then. Uncle Stefan made a great sacrifice. He sacrificed his love Caroline and married Catherine just to save family's dignity. He really was a great man and Edward is just opposite of him. A total Jerk.

I tried to calm myself down and closed my eyes soon feel asleep. My dreams were not welcoming. I heard someone say, "Choose your love. Love you choice" and the everything went black. It was pitch black. It was scary. "Elizabeth", someone called it was Ian.

"Elizabeth helps me. Come save me."Ian pleaded.

"Love you're here, don't be scared nothing is going to happen to you. You have to make choice and you should choose wisely. Either I or Ian. I am not asking you to choose me. One of us will die and you have to decide with whom you will love to spend eternity. I will support you and understand your decision Elizabeth."This voice was similar. They way that person pronounced "love" was familiar to me

He was Edward. Edward cared about me. Did he care about me? What he said was just something I hadn't expected. He wasn't being selfish. He wasn't demanding me to free him or safe him. He wanted me to be happy. And the way he spoke my name sent waves of pleasure inside me. The way he said my name was something I would love to hear all day and night and never get tired of it.

"Damn Liz comes help me, "Ian demanded.

Whom? Ian who had been a constant support since I was born or Edward whom I had just meet and was pain in ass since I meet him. Obviously Ian. My brain told me. But my heart was not ready for it. And dad always told me to listen to my heart. But sometimes your heart betrays you.

Edward or Ian? Edward or Ian? I asked this question over and over again.

"Elizabeth," someone called loudly. They the Earth began to shake.

"Damn wake up, Liz! Someone shook me. Thank god I was dreaming. I was really ready to make a decision.

"Bella you scared the shit out of me. Is this a way to wake someone up?" I asked. She just smiled brightly and said "Rise and shine sunshine, we are getting late for breakfast. And all I did was jump on you bed and cried your name out but got no response. I decided to pour water on you but I dint wanted to die that young so I settled on shaking you. You know we are getting late so get your lazy ass out of bed before I pour some cold water on you," Bella said sweetly

"Ok, OK, you don't need to be grumpy," I said and got myself out of bed.

 ** _Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. A review can maybe earn you an update. Love you all. And if you have any complains and want to ask me anything feel free to ask. And please don't mind my typos .And this is the longest chapter I have written so far. hehehe I talk a lot I know ._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there! So I am updating. I know it took long but sorry; my exams were going on so I had to study. And please do pray for me to as I am standing in school elections.**_

 **Chapter 8**

After dressing up I and Bella went to the breakfast table. Grandpa directed his hand toward the table signaling to begin the breakfast. Well I forgot to mention I was late for breakfast but Grandpa doesn't seem to mind. I think he isn't that strict as he pretends to be at least not with me. Although it was filled with different sort of eggs and bacon and all that breakfast stuff, I settled on eating bread and Nutella. I loved chocolates.

I was seated opposite Edward while Bella took a seat beside me. During the breakfast Edward continued to smirk or wink at me which I ignored. What a Jerk. After tea was served by maid, Grandpa announced that as today it was a reunion and engagement party, we should go to shopping. Well I being the obedient granddaughter just nodded. Not that I agree with him.

Bella jumped on me after everyone left the table. "Congrats sis, I can't believe I am finally going to have a sister. Edward is quite lucky to have you,"Bella declared. Yeah lucky him I am not killing him.

Well I had decided that I am not getting engaged to him but for grandpa's sake and uncle's Stefan I agreed to. Invites were also sent to all guests and if I refused then it will be an insult. So I agreed. Yup I agreed to get engaged. It's not I am going to marry him. Soon I will find a way out of this engagement, I promised myself.

"Let's go shopping, we have to find an engagement ring, a gown and so on. "Bella said breathlessly. She is more excited than me.

Bella and I excused ourselves and went to our rooms to get ready while Edward decided to call Alex. I smiled thinking that Bella will go all gaga knowing Alex is coming.

After 15 minutes we meet Edward downstairs. He was dressed casually. Wearing a checked shirt, skin fitted jeans. Man he looked damn hot. His hairs were messy and he was talking to someone. He was smiling a genuine smile. Who the hell was he taking to? Am I being jealous? I asked myself. No you are just being curious, my brain replied. Bella see me ogling and faked coughed which caused Edward to turn around and face me.

Well what do you do when you are caught staring. You feel embarrassed right? And that's what I felt. I lowered my gaze and became red like tomato. Damn it Bella I am going to murder you.

"Hello Liz. You look gorgeous even though you are dressed casually", a voice called breaking the silence.

"Oh! Hi Alex. Compliment from a man who looks extremely handsome himself, "I replied. I moved toward him to give him a hug.

"Oh Isabella, You look gorgeous too", Alex said. Man he is blushing. Cute

"Thank you Alex. You are also breath taking, I am sexy as hell, and sorry I mean to say you look like Greek god….." Bella continued embarrassing herself. It was like her tongue was not in her control.

"She means to say you are also looking handsome. Right Bella?" I decided to intervene .

This time Bella only nodded. Afraid that if she opened her mouth she will not able to control what she say.

"Let's go we are getting late," said irritated.

Bella told us that she wanted to drive with Alex as she loved his Aston martin which was a lie. Everyone knows she has a crush on him except Alex. So I had to accompany Edward. And like him his car was breath taking. It was Bugatti Veyron . Wow man he got a taste. He opened my door for me. Such a gentleman.

Alex and Edward decided to race to. But then Alex said that it wouldn't be fair if Edward had Bugatti while he has Aston Martin. So we ended up in Aston Martin. By "we" I mean Edward and I .We sounds good. Doesn't it. Edward and I. I and Edward. Stupid me.

As soon as the race began I was over whelmed. Bella and I conversed on phone teasing each other you. When we were only 1 km away from mall when Bella told me we will lose.

"No way, we will win. I don't wanna lose. And my partner is better than your Alex. Just wait and watch."

"No! Babe my Alex is better", Bella said.

"No! My Edward." Did I just say my Edward? Oh god what is wrong with me. How could I say my Edward? He is not mine. I know I am possessive but my Edward. EDWARD is NOT YOURS. Understand. I scolded my self.

"Nope my Alex."

"Did you just say my Alex Bella? I didn't know Alex was yours. When did it happen? ", I teased her.

"Nope I didn't mean that. Ok I mean he is my partner." with that she disconnected the call.

Within minutes we reached mall. And we won. We won. Yes we won. I know it's unbelievable but still we won. I hadn't really asked Edward that I wanted to win but jeez he is a vamp and knows what's going in my gutter head. That's why he was grinning all along the ride. He knew I called him mine. That the season for that smirk. And that's the reason he accelerated that much. Otherwise we would have been arriving last. Man he know how to drive. He got skills. Why that is every quality I want in my future husband is present in him. Is it some God's way of telling me that he is the man? Whatever.

I flung the door open and did happy dancing. And you know what when I am happy I am just like a 3 year old .Singing and dancing and jumping.

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do ( _ **Pharrell Williams - Happy Lyrics**_ )

I sang and jumped up and down likes a kid. And then what I did just left me and Edward both in shock. At least I was shocked but Edward seemed to be amused.

 _ **Sorry I am leaving it like this. But I promise to update tomorrow or day after tomorrow! That's a promise and I never ever break my promise. And thank you guys for reviewing. I really appreciate that. Actually I love it. Please do review .**_


End file.
